


Part of the Family

by Tintentrinkerin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28149588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tintentrinkerin/pseuds/Tintentrinkerin
Summary: It's your first christmas for you in Lebanon, Kansas. And Dean wants to spend it with you!
Relationships: Dean Winchester/You
Kudos: 11





	Part of the Family

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the spnsecretsantaficexchange on tumblr, hosted by negans-lucille-tblr

You have everything prepared, you’ve checked everything a thousand times. And you will also check again.   
It’s snowed this morning, perfect for Christmas Eve! It looks like the world got sugar coated and your christmas decorations outside blink without any fall out. Not a single bulb is broken! The house smells of cinnamon, mulled wine, and turkey. It’s your first one, you did it exactly like granny did. Every single step of the menu is like home. You also wrapped your presents for Dean, but you’re not the perfect gift wrapper. That’s a tiny bummer for you but also, Dean would surely appreciate the effort!

It’s dawning already and you light the Christmas decorations outside, a Christmas themed record is playing the best songs. And you can still hear your pounding heart. It’s normal to be nervous. It’s the first Christmas with him, and he’s a very busy man. A strange man also, but that’s what you like about him. He’s extraordinary and he adores you. And you certainly adore him. Dean’s a hero driving a very old car, an Impala. And he lives in a bunker with his brother and two roommates. It’s a strange thing going on, but you don’t want to ask too many questions, it seems like it works for them. 

You sit on your sofa, Caesar the cat comes and jumps in your laps, purring and demanding some love. You cuddle him and ignore the tiny claws which might cause a ladder in your glittering nylons. You bought them for this special occasion, first Christmas in the new home and first Christmas with a new boyfriend. Starting new in Lebanon was a good decision.   
Caesar rubs himself all over as if he knows a man is coming over and he needs to mark you as his territory. Your dress is short, not too short. But it will definitely gain Dean’s attention like you hope. It has a low cut back, embroidered with pearls and lace. It was pricey. Worth it!

Even the lingerie matches, sweet, thin nothings, easily took off if needed to.   
Yes you’re very excited about Dean. And he hopefully is for you. 

You cling on Caesar, listening to “Driving Home For Christmas” and then you see out of the living room window someone’s coming up your driveway. Your heart jumps in joy, Caesar leaves you when you get up and hurry to the door. 

‘Deep breaths’, you tell yourself, ‘breathe in and out! There’s nothing to be nervous about.’  
A last look in the mirror. Hair is perfect, fluffy and curled (the result of hours in the bathroom), your smokey eye is on point and makes your eyes pop! And that red lipstick, kiss proof makes your lips pouty and kissable. And the dress is a true revelation! It’s perfect!

It knocks. And Dean from outside calls out.  
“Ho-ho-honey, there’s a lit up reindeer in your yard! That normal?”

You laugh. He’s such a dork.  
When you open the door, you gasp gently. He looks amazing. Anthrazit suit, a dark red silk ribbon instead of a tie. And his eyes are glowing in happiness!

He smiles at you, then leans in and kisses you.   
“Hey, honey. Merry Christmas”, he whispers and you shiver.

Not only because it’s cold outside…  
“Hey”, you reply, eyes closed, silently pleading for another kiss. 

Which he does, of course.

“So, the reindeer? Did the neighbors declare Christmas war on each other?”

You laugh. “Yes, they did and I had to participate.”

You lead him in and you know, he can see your very, very low cut dress now and his hands reach out for your hips and he pulls you close, still on the porch. There’s a gentle kiss in your neck. Goosebumps all over. 

“You look breathtaking, baby.”

You shiver even more. 

“How am I supposed to have dinner, when you - the dessert - looks so delicious already?”

It’s hard to ignore he would devour you whole already and it’s not that you don’t want it too, but you haven’t prepared all of it only to be eaten when it’s already cold.

“You will have your dessert, Dean. But first, we have dinner, dessert…” you have to take a deep breath - “second dessert… repeatedly.”

He laughs and his voice is rough and gentle at the same time. 

So you sit together and you serve him stuffed turkey with brussel sprouts, several sauces to choose from and potatoes. You even prepared crème brûlée for dessert. Dean is careful with wine and you’re happy he remembers.

Dean praises your meals, that it’s delicious and he would eat even more but then he would explode. You laugh about that. No one wants him to burst, of course.   
Sitting on the couch, he pulls you close while you’re eating dessert. His hand’s on your naked back, gently rubbing. Sending you hot shivers all over and when you’re done with dessert, he kisses you, he tastes of vanilla, wine and a very subtle of his aftershave. He’s an excellent kisser and you could keep going on forever, but when he pulls away for an inch, his hands roaming your body, he whispers “I want you to be part of my family.”

And that’s probably the most romantic thing, Dean Winchester is able to say.


End file.
